Graduation
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: A cute little fic I wrote about Kagome and her friends Arimi, Eri and Yuka on the day of their graduation. Songfic. Please R


Hello everyone! I was listening to some music I downloaded and Vitamin C's "Graduation" came on and I suddenly got the inspiration to write this. I rarely ever see Kagome's friends Arimi, Eri or Yuka in any stories and if they ever are it's just a little bit in the story or chapter. So I decided to write somethingbased on a friendship that could be between the4 of them. Anyway it's 6.30 am on a monday morning and i've been up all night so please excuse my typos lol. Well, Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun shined brightly over a gathered crowd that included hundreds of families who came to watch their children walk down the graduation aisle. A gigantic stage was at the front of the courtyard made of wood with a podium in the middle. The crowd silenced when behind the podium they saw students begin to walk onto each of their rows from higher to lower level. They were all still equals. Both young men and woman wore a navy blue gown and matching cap aside from the usual green and white uniform they wore for all four years. As the last of the students descended to the bottom row Arimi, Eri, Kagome and Yuka were shuffled in with the boy, girl, boy, girl motion. The four girls looked out nervously into the crowd searching for friendly faces they could watch as they made their official steps into adulthood. 

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

The names on the list were slimming out making their way towards her row as Arimi slowly moved her head and looked over at the three of her best friends who were standing still and as straight up as any person could during a event like this. Even with all eyes on them Arimi smiled. Was this it? It seemed like they had been in highschool not even for a month instead of four years. This was all she wanted for it was ending perfectly. This whole year Kagome had barely missed any school and could graduate along with her friends. Arimi knew if Kagome missed graduating with then the experience would never be the same. Arimi heard her name being called as she looked over. She gracefully got up and walked through her row going down the steps that were in the middle of them. As she walked over she looked at the diploma the principle had been holding in his hand. It was her future and that peice of paper was to allow her ability to still attend her acceptance of Tokyo U. Arimi slowly reached her hand out taking the diploma as she bowed walking over returning to her spot.

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

Eri looked over as she watched Arimi go back to her spot proudly holding her diploma. Out of the whole group she knew that Arimi and herself were the closest. She smiled. That's what you get when you live up the street from someone all your life. They always talked on the telephone everynight about something or another rather it was about Kagome's sickness, Kagome and Hojo, Kagome and that jerk boyfriend of hers, or any non-related Kagome problems. A small chuckle escaped from Eri's lips as her shoulders slouched a bit. Everyone instantly turned their gaze towards her as she stiffened up returning to her normal posture. They all cared so much for Kagome but last night they had the longest none Kagome conversation that she could remember having recently. Her boyfriend of almost two years decided to break up with her. Arimi wasn't allowed company at 11 pm so Eri called her crying her eyes out. They both shed a few tears and exchanged a few laughs. Eri tried hardest not to tear up as she realized that with Arimi's acceptance to Tokyo U, Yuka's modeling career about to launch off and Kagome taking a year off to travel the world before she went to college that there wouldn't be moments when her or Arimi could talk on the phone crying and laughing or when the four of them would go out to the movies. Eri heard her name being called as she slipped passed Arimi nervously walking down the aisle going over to the principle taking her diploma quickly returning to her seat forgetting to bow.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

The four girls looked at each other. Two of them holding diploma's, two still waiting. Arimi nodded towards Hojo as his name was called out. He must have been really nervous since he tripped, almost falling down the row of small steps. The girls tried their hardest not to laugh at Hojo as he stood up rubbing the back of his head attempting to walk gracefully as the principle shook his head handing Hojo his diploma.

_  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Hojo be the stockbroker man?  
Can Yuka, Eri and Arimi find a job that won't interfere with their tans?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

Kagome watched Hojo as he slowly walked back up the steps to the row they both shared. She silently prayed for him to go even slower because her name was next. Kagome was nervous, she for one didn't wanna make a complete fool out of herself like Hojo just did and the number two reason was she was so afraid she had been dreaming. She felt herself stiffen more as Hojo finally got to the aisle they were in. What if she was dreaming? What if she reached out to grab her diploma and everything went dark as she woke up in the Fuedal Era. Kagome knew she would cry. She glanced over as she saw Hojo walk over to his spot standing still dropping his diploma. Kagome sighed gratefully as his nervousness began to take over him once again while being silently thankful that it was atleast a extra second that her name wouldn't be called. But as soon as they second came it went. Kagome heard her name being called as she stiffened up even more. She took in a deep breathe and relaxed her shoulders as she slowly began to walk out of her row and down the steps. Kagome felt her knees weaken as she decided to look out into the crowd. A smile brightly lite her face as spotted not only her mom, Gramps and Souta but there was also Inuyasha who was forced to wear normal clothing with his red cap on and Sango and Miroku who agreed to wear normal clothing looking up at Kagome smiling. She felt her whole body ease up as she walked over gently taking her diploma bowing to her principle. Kagome turned around taking in a deep breathe then letting it out walking back to her spot. 

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

All three of Kagome's friends smiled as they saw it was as real for them as it was for her. She was graduating with them! Arimi, Eri and Kagome looked over at Yuka who was the only one out of the group of best friends who hadn't received her diploma yet.

_  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Yuka saw the boy beside her walk off as his name was called out. This was all happening all so fast for her. She remember dragging all three girls with her that day as she went to audition for her life long dream of being a model. Kagome was feeling fine that day so Yuka decided she needed her help as well as Eri's and Arimi's so it was now or never. She left her friends in the waiting room as she went into a private room with the judges; she was so nervous but lucky. When she came out with the good news all three of the girls squeeled jumping up and down happily getting strange looks from the others not caring. Yuka smiled, she loved moments like that. It was their moment and noone would take that away from them. Their were so many memories they all shared and private jokes. Yuka knew it would be hard surviving mostly on her own without her friends but she hoped and prayed that those memories she loved and cherished would help her through all her trials in life. She looked over as she heard Kagome whispering her name. The principle looked up at Yuka holding her diploma. Yuka blushed from embarassment as she walked down the steps going over to her principle taking the diploma from him. She looked out onto the crowd then bowed to the principle as she turned around looking at her fellow classmates. Yuka smiled as she walked up the steps confidently taking her place.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

All the names have been called as the curtains closed. The crowd once again shuffled the girls this time off the rows and onto the stage. Everyone was cleared out going to the backstage as Arimi, Eri, Kagome and Yuka stood there in their own made circle looking at each other. Tears all welled up in each off their eyes. The girls knew there wasn't any necessity for words to be spoken. They had been the best of friends since first grade and no matter what happened during their friendship they all had a strong bond. Even though they all were going their seperate ways they looked at other and knew that a bond as strong as theirs couldn't be easily broken and if one day fate should have it where they were nothing but a memory to one another each of them would hold onto that memory dear for they would still be friends forever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me wutchu think about my sudden writers burst lol.

XoXo Ashley


End file.
